1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for a spare tire on a pick-up truck and more particularly pertains to preventing theft of a spare tire on a pick-up truck with an anti-theft device for a spare tire on a pick-up truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spare tire anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, spare tire anti-theft devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing theft of a spare tire on a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,227 to Rice discloses a spare wheel and tire locking mount for pick-up trucks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,361 to Derman discloses a spare tire locking device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,022 to Knezovich discloses a locking device for a spare tire carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,043 to Langdon discloses a spare tire locking device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,569 to Wright discloses a spare tire locking device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an anti-theft device for a spare tire on a pick-up truck that is simple in design, readily usable with current makes and models of pick-up trucks, and precludes the theft of a spare tire of a pick-up truck.
In this respect, the anti-theft device for a spare tire on a pick-up truck according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing theft of a spare tire on a pick-up truck.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved anti-theft device for a spare tire on a pick-up truck which can be used for preventing theft of a spare tire on a pick-up truck. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.